The Beginning of Friendship
by sammyjayne74
Summary: The story of when Shelley and Vala finally became friends. It takes a tragedy to make Vala realise.. Contains on O/C. Totally an AU.


If anyone asked her, she would deny it! That she actually enjoyed living at the SGC. She didn't have to get up hours before a mission. Just strolling out of bed maybe half an hour before. Showering in the women's locker room and usually beating everyone else to the briefing room. Beating those who had been up hours before.

Then there were the late night trips to the mess. There had to be someone there for those teams who came back off world during the night, plus the technicians who worked nights. She would sneak in for a piece of cake or something. Sometimes the cook would leave her a little treat for a midnight snack.

Vala liked to roam the base at night. The ilicit meetings when no one was looking. Usually taking place in the research labs. Vala knew of several scientists who were somewhere where they shouldn't be. She even crept into the briefing room, watching as the odd SG team came home.

Vala roamed the corridors, looking for something interesting to occupy her for a while. She hadn't been able to sleep and hadn't wanted to take sleeping pills.

As she turned a corner, she heard a noise coming from one of the labs.

"Hello… is there anyone there. Help me, help me please."

Vala followed the cries of help towards a nearby office/lab. The voice sounded familiar. Plus she seemed to know where she was headed. Having been down this corridor before, when she had been looking for Daniel. Knowing that during the day he popped into check on Shelley. That's why that voice was familiar.

Vala stood in the doorway, looking around the room.

"Shelley," she called out.

"Vala?"

She continued to look around the room, searching for the botanist. On one side of the room, she noticed a pile of papers and books on the floor and on top of Shelley.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Vala called out.

Vala looked at her, seeing that the pregnant woman was crouched in the foetal position, tears rolling down her face.

"What are you doing here?" Vala asked. "I thought you'd have gone home hours ago?"

"I was working. And I needed a book off the top shelf. I slipped and fell."

Vala knelt besides her, trying to work out how best to move her. She held her hand, trying to help the woman up. Shelley shook her head, tears flowing free from her eyes.

"No, no, I can't move," Shelley cried thru her tears.

"I'm just gonna get some help," Vala said.

She let go of Shelley's hand, getting up.

"No, no don't leave me, please," Shelley cried.

Shelley hated asking for Vala for help. But she had been laying there for twenty minutes, crying and in pain and didn't have a choice.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm just going to make a phone call. I'll be right here, I promise."

Vala watched her as she picked up the phone on the desk. Next to it was a list of telephone numbers, including the extension for the infirmary.

"This is Vala I have an emergency in science lab 5. It's Shelley Jackson, she's fallen in her office. Okay…" she said, putting the phone down.

She looked around the room again, seeing a cushion on the chair in the corner of the room. Daniel had told her that when she was pregnant with Kennedy, she needed a place more comfortable to sit than her chair. And he'd brought a chair to make her feel better.

Vala picked up the cushion, playing it underneath Shelley's head.

"She said not to move. They're on their way," Vala smiled, trying to be positive.

"I think I'm bleeding," Shelley said.

Vala's smile disappeared. Replaced by a more determined look.

"They will be here, any minute. Everything's going to be fine,"

She took hold of Shelley's hand, again.

"I'm scared,"

Vala could tell that Shelley was in pain. Seeing her twitch every couple of seconds. And now noticing the blood under her skirt. Vala brushed the hair away from Shelley's eyes, trying to calm her down. It had been the most affectionate contact between them, ever. Vala was just glad that she happened to be passing by. Scared by the thought of what would have happened if she hadn't.

Vala's head turned as she heard running footsteps coming down the corridor towards them.

"In here," she shouted, at the top of her voice.

Doctor Lam and 3 nurses entered the room, pushing along a gurney,

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"She said she fell," Vala said.

"Has she been conscious the whole time?"

Vala nodded.

"Well as long as I've been here,"

"That's good,"

Caroline looked down at Shelley who was still gripping Vala's hand.

"Are you in pain?"

Shelley nodded.

"My back and my ankle."

She placed her hand on her stomach.

"The babies?" Shelley asked.

Doctor Lam didn't know what to say. She didn't want to say anything just jet.

"Lets just get you back to the infirmary,"

All 4 of them helped her up onto the gurney. Shelley continued to cry as the pain in her back increased.

~ # ~

When they got to the infirmary news of the accident had filtered around the base, including to General Landry who had been working late in his office.

The General stood outside in the corridor, watching as Doctor Lam rushed passed him. He grabbed hold of Vala's arm, stopping her from going inside.

"What happened?" he asked.

Vala looked back inside, for once her thoughts on someone other than herself.

"She fell. I'm just glad I was there,"

Doctor Lam appeared in the doorway, concern on her face.

"She's asking for Doctor Jackson," she said.

"He's off world," Landry said.

"They're not due back till tomorrow."

"He needs to be here now," Doctor Lam said,.

Vala suddenly felt sick.

"I'll go Sir," she said.

Caroline shook her head.

"She's been asking for you too,"

"Me? Why?"

Doctor Lam looked as confused as Vala. But her patient was her top priority.

"But, Daniel,"

"I'll see to it," Landry said. "Keep me informed,"

Landry headed back down the corridor, towards the elevator.

Vala turned and headed into the infirmary with Doctor Lam. She saw Shelley laying on the bed, several nurses buzzing around her. The botanist was quite clearly in pain and terrified. One of the nurses stood besides her, trying to administer some pain relief.

"No, no pain killers," Shelley cried. "The babies,"

The nurse turned to Caroline.

"She won't let me give her anything and she's…."

Vala looked at her, seeing how hysterical the woman had become.

"Shelley, you need to calm down. We need to give you something for the pain before we can set your ankle."

Shelley continued to shake her head, tears streaming down her face. Vala looked at her. It was horrible. Seeing someone in so much pain. Unable to help.

"Hey," Vala said. "Listen to the doc. You have to let them help you."

"It hurts, I'm scared."

"I know you are,"

Vala held her hand, offering the only support that she could think of. Until. Vala thought for a moment, realising that she could help.

"I've got an idea," she said, running out of the infirmary.

Several minutes later, with an SF in tow, Vala returned, the Goa'uld healing device in her hand.

"Let me try," she said.

Vala stood by the bed, her hand holding the healing device. She placed it over Shelley's ankle, concentrating as hard as she could. The only good thing of her ever being a Goa'uld was the naquadah in her system. She had helped a lot of people over the last few years. It was the only way she felt she could contribute to the SGC. And help the people she cared about, which included Shelley.

Vala smiled, feeling the device working. The pain on Shelley's face began to subside. The pain in her ankle slipping away but the pain in her back still evident. Vala hesitated, unsure about using the device on a pregnant woman. Doctor Lam stopped her.

"Lets do an ultrasound first. We need to know where the bleeding is coming from," she said.

Shelley grabbed hold of Vala's hand as she moved out of the way, her whole body still shaking.

"Please Vala stay, I want you to stay."  
"Okay,"

It wasn't the woman's cries that was making her stay, but something else. She actually felt sympathy. It was no secret that the two of them didn't have the best of friendships. Shelley mistrusting her intentions towards Daniel and Vala knew it. In fact at times, she had played on it. Although, Vala would never over step the mark. Daniel making it very clear that he loved his wife. Vala liked Daniel, especially the faith he'd showed in her.

She watched as the machine was brought to Shelley's bed side. Doctor Lam pulled back Shelley's shirt, exposing her stomach. During Shelley's last pregnancy, she didn't show so much when she was 4 and half months. Which wasn't the case now, with twins.

Shelley squeezed Vala's hand.

"It'll be okay," Vala whispered. "They'll be okay,"

~ # ~

General Landry stood at the bottom of the ramp. On his return to the control room, he had despatched an SF to contact SG1 and bring Daniel back with them. He watched as the last chevron locked, and the event horizon spill forward.

A few seconds past. Without a word, Daniel raced passed him, racing through the gate room and down the corridor.

~ # ~

Shelley gripped Vala's hand, scared to let go of it. Doctor Lam positioned the screen, out of Shelley's eye line, in case it was bad news. Vala looked at the doctor and then at the screen, waiting patiently. Her head looked up, hearing foot steps running down the corridor towards them.

Daniel stopped at the doorway, catching his breath. Shelley smiled as she saw him. Her eyes still full with tears.

"Daniel," she cried.

He looked around the room at the handful of nurses and Doctor Lam. Daniel saw the blood on the bed.

"What, what happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Shelley cried.

Daniel moved across the room, towards the bed, pushing Vala out of the way. Standing at the edge of the bed, feeling as though she was in the way. She heard voices coming from outside in the corridor and joined them. Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c had followed Daniel a few minutes after his return.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Sam asked, touching Vala's arm.

"The docs about to give her a scan."

"How did it happen?"

Vala began to explain what had happened. How she had found Shelley laying on the floor of her office, in pain and in tears. Leaving out the part about her holding the botanists hand or even using the healing device on her. She could see that everyone was worried. Thinking that they probably thought that she didn't care. But she did care, she just didn't want to show it. After all, she did have a reputation to uphold.

~ # ~

Two weeks later

All he could smell was the flowers. They filled practically the whole of the living room, not to mention the kitchen. Daniel didn't mind the smell, it made a pleasant change and it brightened up the house and the girls seemed to like it, especially Mia.

After the events of the last few weeks they needed a little light in their lives.

Daniel sat near the kitchen window, watching the girls play in the back garden. Mia was digging in the dirt, planting and replanting flowers. Her sister meanwhile was playing on the swing that her uncle Jack had brought for them. Daniel kept a close eye on her. He didn't really want her to play on it unsupervised, but he needed a break before their guests arrived.

"Girls, five more minutes, then I want you to come in and get ready," Daniel shouted.

Daniel turned around as he heard the front door bell ring. He walked across the living room, opening the door. In front of him was a huge bunch of flowers, plus 5 silver balloons, which read 'get well soon,' Daniel smiled as Sam's head appeared n between them.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. I know were early,"

Daniel looked behind his friend, seeing Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala .

"Mitchell brought cake," Vala said, pointing to the Colonel's hand.

"Come in," Daniel said.

They all followed behind him in to the house.

"Is General O'Neill coming?" Mitchell asked.

Daniel shook his head.

"No, Jack couldn't make it. They've been talking on the phone for about half an hour,"

"That's nice," Vala added.

Daniel smiled. It was nice. Knowing how much Shelley missed her brother. When Jack had moved to Washington it had thrown her a little. Having him close by for so many years. Seeing her through one of the hardest times in her life. In fact, he had always been there, when she needed him.

"They're here," Daniel shouted.

He heard the back door open and his girls run into the house.

"Auntie Sam," they squealed.

Daniel turned around as the door to his bedroom door opened. Shelley stood behind him, smiling. It had been a few days since she had seen her friends, especially Vala. Neither of them had talked about what had happened that night. But Shelley did tell Daniel what had happened and insisted that he didn't make a big fuss about it.

"Dinner shouldn't be long," Daniel said.

~ # ~

The meal had gone well, especially Mitchell's cake. He had thought about bringing some of his grandma's macaroons, but thought cake was better. Sam had told him that it was a tradition. Whenever there had been a disaster or someone had been hurt, they always had cake.

They all tried to avoid talking about Shelley's accident, focusing on something happier. Anything to take their minds of it. So they talked about other things, movies etc. Including what they were going to chose for movie night next week. Shelley wanted a comedy. Saying that they all needed to laugh.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, carrying on the conversation. Shelley sat next to Daniel, smiling as he held her hand. She rested his head on his shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. Being told to rest had its draw backs. Finding herself falling asleep at the most inopportune moment.

"Anyone for coffee?" she asked.

Several nodded. Shelley stood, only to be pulled back by Daniel.

"Doctor Lam told you to rest!"

"It's only coffee!" Shelley said.

"I'll help," Vala said.

Sam looked at Mitchell, surprised by Vala's willingness to help. She followed Shelley into the kitchen, gathering up coffee cups. Vala saw Daniel's mug, 'world's best daddy,' written on it. It made her smile. Sometimes she forgot that Daniel was a father. And when she did, she made a joke out of it. Now it didn't seem so funny. It was his life and the lives of his girls, who were the most adorable children she had ever seen. Not that Vala had been around many children. Her own childhood had been less from perfect. Not to mention motherhood.

They stood at the kitchen counter, waiting for the pot to boil.

"I never got a chance to thank you," Shelley said. "For what you did. If you hadn't have been there, I don't know what might have happened."

Shelley paused, realising she knew exactly what would have happened if Vala hadn't been there.

"I'm just glad I was there," Vala said. "How are the…"

Shelley looked down at her stomach, feeling as big as a balloon. A smile appeared on her face as she felt the babies kick.

"Here,"

She took hold of Vala's hand, placing it on her bump and waited. Both of them continued to laugh as the babies kicked several times.

"Wow, they're strong," Vala said.

"Thanks to you,"

Shelley turned away for a moment, walking the short distance to the kitchen table. On it was a flower, an orchid. The botanist picked it up.

"I've always wanted to breed Orchids for years, and a few days ago I succeeded. I wanted to give it to you. When you breed Orchids you can name them. This is called, Vala Mal Doran." Shelley said, handing the Orchid to Vala.

Vala held it in her hand, surprised by such a gesture.

"I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything…"

Vala didn't know what to say. For the last 2 years her relationship with Shelley had been less than friendly. It wasn't that Vala didn't like her! It was more like that she was jealous of the life she had. Wanting the same life for herself! Vala respected Shelley in everything she had done. All the things she had been through in her life.

It had taken the events of that night to make Vala realise that their friendship was finally about to take shape.


End file.
